


Ancient History

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Making Out, Making Out Where They Shouldn't Be Making Out, Museum Date, ah well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth and Piper go to a museum together and Annabeth tries to stay focused on the exhibits, even though Piper is being distracting. But then again, the here and now trumps ancient history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient History

Annabeth burrowed her hands in her jeans pockets and smiled at her girlfriend. She was standing a few feet away from Annabeth. Piper was maybe ten steps above her, and her choppy, chocolate braids were billowing in the breeze. In front of the large, majestic museum Piper looked tiny. Today, Piper was wearing a bear of worn jean shorts, black flip-flops, and a black, Rainbow Dash t-shirt that she insisted she was wearing ironically.

Annabeth quickly climbed the steps in between herself and her girlfriend and found herself on the same level. Compared to the museum and its massive stone pillars and never-ending steps, Annabeth felt like an ant. She took a moment to breathe in the architecture, just letting the distinct features of the building cement themselves into her memory. Piper elbowed her in the stomach.

"What was that for," she demanded, glaring at the girl.

"I want to see the exhibits," Piper said, grasping her hand, "you can stare lustfully at the building some other time." Annabeth thought of protesting, but the words died in her throat. She allowed Piper to drag her inside the building.

* * *

The inside of the building was just as heavenly as the outside, with high ceilings, a chandelier with small bits of clear crystal hanging from it, and skylights. A slightly elevated second floor wrapped itself around the walls like a sticky eel. Annabeth walked forward, and in a daze from the dazzling sights, stepped straight into the velvet ropes.

"Wow," Piper said sarcastically, "great job, Annabeth."

"Shut up," she replied, her cheeks a bright red. At the end of the line of velvet ropes stood a boy that Annabeth presumed would take their money. She took out a five dollar bill.

"That will be five dollars each," the boy said. He seemed about their age, with small patches of acne scattered across his face, slightly curled hair and a look about him suggesting that he hadn't yet grown into his tall figure.

Piper and Annabeth both held out their five dollar bills.

He collected them, and then with an obviously forced smile he said, "Have a nice day at the museum." They walked past him and found the map.

"So what do we want to see?" Annabeth asked Piper, "There's an Egyptian exhibit, a Greek exhibit, an exhibit on volcanoes, one on the lifecycle of a butterfly, and one on dinosaurs."

"Any of them sound fun to me," Piper said, leaning against the large, plastic sign, "but I have to say dinosaurs sound pretty cool."

"I'd have to say that I would prefer Greece," said Annabeth. She was going to continue by saying something along the lines of, "but whatever you want is fine, Piper," but Piper cut her off.

" _Dinosaurs,"_ Piper said with a grin on her face and passion in her eyes.

Then Annabeth said, just being contrary, "But-."

Piper cut her off again in that same chipper and persuasive tone, " _Dinosaurs."_

* * *

They went to go see the dinosaurs. Various casts of dinosaur skeletons wound themselves around the museum's largest, center hall. There was a tyrannosaurus rex, a brontosaurus, and many others that Annabeth didn't know the names of scattered about the room. Annabeth looked intently at a stegosaurus' skeleton as Piper flitted about from dinosaur to dinosaur.

Annabeth started reading the informational card and had just learned that a stegosaurus had seventeen body plates embedded in its back when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Piper smiling at her.

"Come on," she said, "let's go see some more. You've been standing in front of this one for five minutes."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and replied, "Piper, you're so impatient. I'm going to read the rest of this card, and then we can see another." Annabeth had read about half of the admittedly long informational card when she heard a loud roar. She turned her head to the right and saw Piper positioned in front of the T. Rex's face. Her face was contorted into an imitation of that of the dinosaur's and she held her hands by her sides like the one in  _Meet the Robinsons._  She turned to Annabeth and smiled.

"Are you done?" she asked.

"No," Annabeth said and then Piper deflated and walked behind Annabeth. She leaned against the pillar.

Annabeth tried to resume reading the sign, but she had only gotten a few more sentences finished when she felt a light breath on her neck.

"Isn't there something that you'd rather be doing," Piper asked in a low, suggestive tone, and Annabeth knew that she wasn't going to be finishing that article. Piper had a mischievous gleam in her eyes and her lip-gloss glimmered under the skylight.

"Yeah," Annabeth replied, digging her fingers into Piper's braided hair, "there is." Piper put her hands on Annabeth's shoulders and pushed her back about ten feet, until Annabeth's back collided with the tall, stone pillar. Piper grabbed Annabeth's hands and pinned them above her head with a smirk. Annabeth wrapped her leg around Piper and the girl finally kissed her. She could feel Piper's warm body pressed up against her and the light chill of the museum's air-conditioning as she and Piper moved their lips against each other's. She wiggled her right hand out of Piper's grasp and embedded her fingers into Piper's wiry, braided hair.

Piper's soft, glossed lips pressed firmly against her own. She caught the faint taste of strawberries. She sent her own tongue in between Piper's lips and lapped lightly at the crevices as Piper's own tongue tried to push her out. Piper's mouth tasted heavenly, the faint taste of strawberry from her lip-gloss melding with the residue of a breath mint in a way that should not have been appealing but simply was.

She felt Piper's hand cupping her boob from outside of her shirt and allowed her tongue returned to her own mouth.

Piper's tongue quickly entered Annabeth's mouth and she decided that she preferred this sensation, the feeling of Piper discovering all her hidden places, lapping at the inside of Annabeth's mouth as if she were an explorer in some strange and beautiful new land. Annabeth could continue to do this forever, Piper's body pressed against her own, and the passionate kisses under the skylight's dull glow.

They were interrupted by a cough so forced it would have felt at home with the acting on a Disney Channel show. Annabeth's eyes shot open, and Piper abruptly turned her head. The teenaged boy that had taken their money was now starring at their debauched glory in confusion and embarrassment.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said, his voice cracking. Annabeth wasn't sure if it was because of puberty or the situation, though it was probably a mixture of both.

"Yeah," Piper replied, her voice still low with arousal, "I get it. We'll go." Annabeth tried to get her bearings as Piper grabbed her hand.

* * *

"We got kicked out of a museum," Annabeth said slowly, taking one last look at the museum's sophisticated design.

"We got kicked out of a museum," she repeated, "because some guy caught us making out."

"Well," Piper said, shrugging, "I always claimed to be a rebel, now the claim's not so lofty."

Annabeth sent her a half-hearted glare and replied, "But I never even got to finish the article, and we wasted our money."

Piper sent her a concerned look and said, "Stop being such a downer, Annabeth. Come on, we'll get ice cream, on me." And Annabeth thought that it had better be damn good ice cream. She had lost five dollars and a day at the museum over this, though the other half of her was completely happy with the way the day's events had turned out.

"Fine," Annabeth grumbled, but Piper could see the happy glint in her eyes. She returned it with a glistening smile that caused her polychromatic eyes to sparkle. She grabbed Piper's hand, and the two went for ice cream, laughing and joking the whole way.


End file.
